Cerrado por reformas
by Yvarlcris
Summary: No siempre los castigos deben ser malos


**Advertencias/Spoilers:** Ninguno, salvo que no tuve beta ni asesora argumental -que suelen ser Jenny (a quien no podía mandárselo porque es su regalo) y Mcflurryta (que esta vez estaba muy liada y no quise molestarla), así que los fallos de línea argumental y ortografía son todos míos.

**Notas:** Regalo mega atrasado para Jenny_anderson. Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras limpiaba los azulejos de mi casa, ¿quién dice que las obras en casa son antiproductivas?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero empiezo a pensar que tampoco les pertenecen a los guionistas, porque lo de Steve y Danny va más allá de todas las Catherines y Gabrielles que les pongan por delante!

* * *

Steve Mcgarret no era vanidoso, pero sabía que era bueno en lo que hacía. Su dedicación y su disciplina le habían convertido en un Capitán de Fragata que se caracterizaba por sus exitosas misiones y su impresionante aplomo a la hora de liderar su equipo SEAL. Estaba acostumbrado a ser quien daba las órdenes, a ser obedecido sin reserva y a que gente mayor que él le tratase con el mayor de los respetos, siguiendo sus directrices sin cuestionar ni uno solo de los métodos empleados por el joven capitán. Steve Mcgarrett, jamás se arrepentía de sus decisiones.

Ni siquiera a pesar de las interminables peroratas de Daniel Williams acerca de procedimiento policial y de lo importante que es no encadenar a un sospechoso a una ventana para luego ponerse a jugar con la bola de demolición, que por mucho que estuviese previsto el derrumbar ese edificio, no le hacía ningún favor a la comunidad. El capitán, acostumbrado a que sus palabras fuesen seguidas por un "A sus órdenes, señor", había descubierto que el continuo torrente de palabras y gesticulaciones que solían seguir a sus comandos o a sus acciones, le resultaba mucho más placentero, con lo que a menudo se encontraba buscando la forma más extrema y loca de amenazar a los sospechosos con ánimo de lograr sus nuevos propósitos.

Sin embargo, esta vez no le quedaba más remedio que arrepentirse de haber lanzado aquella aparentemente inofensiva bomba de humo en el preciso instante en que el sospechoso transportaba aquel frasquito de nitroglicerina con el que pensaba traficar esa noche.

Por suerte no había habido daños personales, con la clara excepción del sospechoso, pero el asilo que estaba cerca había resultado bastante perjudicado.

Denning decidió que ya era hora de que fuesen conscientes de sus actos y, mientras Danny asentía dándole la razón, le ordenó pasar sus horas libres arreglando personalmente el estropicio: Si tenía tanta capacidad para destrozar las cosas, no le cabía la menor duda de que sería tremendamente eficaz arreglándolas. El rubio se encontraba mirándole con cara de "Te dije que algo así ocurriría" cuando el gobernador comentó que el detective Williams tal vez debería ayudar, puesto que no ha sido capaz de inculcar el procedimiento estándar en el Capitán.

Horas más tarde, Danny compararía la sonrisa que el SEAL le dirigió con la expresión que se solía dibujar en el rostro de Matty cuando ambos eran pequeños y el rubio era severamente castigado por las travesuras de su hermanito, porque "_eres el mayor, Daniel, tienes que dar ejemplo y controlar a tu hermanito"_.

Steve se dijo que sería divertido y entró en el asilo silbando muy alegremente.

Y al cabo de un rato se encontró planteándose seriamente el hecho de pedirle, de suplicarle por favor al gobernador que no le impusiese aquel cruel castigo, que prefería mil veces limpiar las fosas sépticas de la isla que hacer la tarea que le había sido encomendada.

Y la culpa, sin lugar a dudas, era de Daniel Williams, que se encontraba en ese momento en lo alto de una escalera, arreglando un armario de una cocina. No es que la explosión lo hubiese dañado, pero la señora Seng se lo había pedido y el rubio era incapaz de decir que no a una adorable ancianita.

El caso era que aquella situación se había descontrolado por completo, y es que Steve no hubiese imaginado que Danny escogería ese día concreto para ponerse aquellos pantalones que le quedaban tan sumamente ajustados, realzando ese perfecto trasero suyo. Para colmo de mares, el rubio parecía no darse cuenta en absoluto del efecto que causaba en los demás, permaneciendo completamente ajeno a los comentarios y las miradas de las enfermeras jóvenes, que estaban encantadas con el par de ejemplares masculinos que acababan de caerles en gracia.

-¿Necesitas algo, Mcgarrett o vas a quedarte ahí mirándome?

El capitán carraspeó incómodo y pensó una excusa creíble.

-Esto… yo… necesitaba un… destornillador, eso es.

-Cógelo, lo tengo en el bolsillo de atrás.

El marine se quedó congelado en el sitio, sin poder evitar apartar la mirada del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Danny… y de todo lo que éste representaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos hemos vuelto pudorosos ahora?- se impacientó el rubio cogiendo la herramienta y dándosela a su amigo-. Ponte a trabajar, anda. Se supone que este es un castigo para ti.

Y vaya si lo era, se dijo el moreno antes de volver a su trabajo en el salón.

La desgracia quiso que el comandante necesitase la llave inglesa al poco rato, justo después de que la hermana Richmond, la encargada de la cocina, consiguiese que su compañero le arreglase el desagüe del fregadero. Esta vez, encontró al rubio acuclillado delante de la puerta, la parte de arriba de su ropa interior asomando por encima del pantalón y, en serio, aquello no podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasándole a él…

-¿Steve?

-Llave inglesa.

-Espera, la necesito un momento y te la doy- El rubio se giró y se acostó en el suelo para horror del SEAL, quien ahora disfrutaba de una perfecta visión del abdomen de su amigo.- Espero que terminemos pronto con esto. Entre la hermana Richmond y la señora Seng acabarán convenciéndome de que les reforme el asilo.

-Eres tu quien se deja manipular.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un hombre fácil, Steven.

Y el capitán de fragata notó cómo se le secaba la boca.

-Ya que estás ahí… ¿puedes echarme una mano? Abre el grifo a ver si esto funciona.

El lugar en el que Danny se encontraba hacía dificultaba la tarea del marine, que de pronto se vio obligado a colocarse con las piernas separadas a ambos lados del rubio.

Todo iba bien, hasta que el detective se incorporó sin saber dónde estaba su amigo, se encontró de repente frente a frente con la entrepierna de su jefe.

-Mmmm… Steven… ¿podrías…? ¿Serías tan amable de moverte para que pueda levantarme yo?

El marine, todavía perturbado por la posición en que se encontraban ahora, emitió algo que estaba entre un gruñido y un gemido antes de apartarse a un lado.

-Estás muy raro hoy. Incluso para ser tú. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, nada. Sólo tengo ganas de que acabemos con esto.

-Haberlo pensado antes de hacer una de las tuyas. El asilo necesita muchas reformas gracias a ti. Lo que no entiendo es por qué demonios tengo que estar yo aquí también.

-Yo tampoco- se lamentó Steve en voz baja antes de salir de la cocina. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared mientras exhalaba el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

-Si yo tuviese 35 años menos estaría como tú- la voz de una mujer, la señora Nomoa, si no se equivocaba, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante y la ancianita se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué se le va a hacer? Yo también tengo debilidad por los rubios.- dijo marchándose y dejando atrás a un muy sorprendido marine.

Para fortuna del SEAL, un par de horas transcurrieron sin que hubiese ningún tipo de incidente, aparte de múltiples visiones de Danny en todas las alturas y posturas posibles, pero a última hora, ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

Se encontraba arreglando las luces mientras su amigo le sujetaba una linterna. Estaban muy cerca, tanto que el marine podía sentir en su cuello la respiración del otro.

-Me estás poniendo nervioso, Steven, uno creería que serías capaz de arreglar esto sin electrocutarte, la verdad.

-Y soy capaz.

-He contado ya diez chispazos. Por cierto, me siento en mi deber de recordarte que, para hacer esto, es preferible cortar la luz.

-No hace falta.

-Y van once.

-¿Quieres parar? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

-Llevas nervioso todo el día, no digas que es culpa mía.

-Lo es. ¿Tenías que ponerte hoy esos pantalones tan ajustados?- las palabras del moreno salieron de su boca sin que éste pudiese evitarlo.

-¡Perdona por no acordarme de comprar unos pantalones de payaso! ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?

-Olvídalo, Danny.

-¿Qué lo olvide? ¿Después de lo raro que has estado hoy? ¿Y después de que me digas que estás así por culpa de mis pantalones?- y de pronto, el rubio pareció meditar en algo y esbozó una sonrisa que Steve jamás había visto- acabemos de una vez con esto y vayámonos a cenar algo.

Y procedió a encender la linterna de nuevo y a pegarse todavía más al comandante, quien no pudo evitar ponerse todavía más tenso.

-Deberías relajar más esos hombros para trabajar, babe- susurró Danny al oído de su amigo.

La doceava chispa salió de entre los dedos del Comandante sin que éste pudiese evitarlo.

-Danny…

-¿Hmmmm? ¿Necesitas más luz?- dijo acercándose más, a pesar de que Steve creía que eso era totalmente imposible.

- ¿Sabes qué? Que esto puede esperar hasta mañana- y si el marine imprimió un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria a la hora de apartar a su compañero, fue totalmente sin querer.

-Oh, vamos, Steve… ¿de verdad crees que _puede esperar? _¿Vas a dejar a esos pobres ancianitos sin un sitio donde enchufar sus estufas?

-Danno… estamos en Hawaii, no hacen falta estufas.

-Lo que sea.

-Pues deja de distraerme.

-¿Te distraigo?- quiso saber el detective acercándose lentamente.

Steve se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pues darte luz para que trabajes, claro- contestó el policía como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Creo que no me hace falta- dijo tras tragar sonoramente- ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?

-Pensé que te gustaba mi compañía.

-Sí… claro… solo que no quiero entretenerte, a lo mejor tenías cosas que hacer.

-No. Nada.

-Pues vaya…- musitó el SEAL.

-Volvamos al tema de mis pantalones, porque, si te molestan tanto, puedo quitármelos.

-¡Danny!- Steve se separó como accionado por un resorte y le miraba fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Verás- el rubio carraspeó y miró sobre su hombro-. Sólo se me ocurren un par de razones por las que puedas tener un problema con mi atuendo de hoy, y supongo que el hecho de que no sean profesionales no es una de ellas, porque A: No estamos trabajando- dijo mientras marcaba sus razones con los dedos- y B: ¿desde cuándo te ha importado a ti la profesionalidad en el vestir? Así que sólo me queda una razón para ello.

Steve se aclaró la garganta y decidió no hablar ante la posibilidad de que la voz le fallase.

-Digamos que estoy en lo cierto, y realmente espero estarlo porque, Mcgarrett, esto puede ser más peligroso que cuando dijiste hace dos días "_tranquilo Danny, esto es sólo para darle un susto, no va a pasar nada" _ justo antes de que todo volase por los aires.

-No podía saber que tenía nitroglicerina en las manos-de pronto el marine fue feliz ante la posibilidad de que se desarrollase una discusión sobre las consecuencias de aquello y se olvidase el asunto de los pantalones del detective.

-No cambies de tema, Steven, que de eso ya hemos hablado.

-Como si no fueses a tocar el tema nunca más.

-Oh, no, descuida. Sabes que aún no hemos acabado de discutir eso, pero ahora mismo hay temas más urgentes que tratar.

-¿Más urgentes?

El detective señaló con la cabeza la entrepierna de su jefe, que todavía no se había recuperado de la reacción que le había provocado la extrema proximidad del rubio. De hecho, Steve estaba seguro de que su cerebro no había recibido la suficiente sangre desde que vio a Danny en lo alto de aquella escalera.

-Escucha Danny, yo…

-Ahora mismo- le interrumpió el policía-, vamos a dar por terminada la jornada aquí. Luego iremos directamente a tu casa y podrás encargarte de estos pantalones que te dan tanta alergia.

Definitivamente, el SEAL había perdido la capacidad cerebral y comunicativa, limitando sus contestaciones a meros gemidos. A Danny, el hecho parecía divertirle mucho.

Y después de que llegasen a casa, se librasen de sus ropas y diesen rienda suelta a tanta pasión contenida, se encontraban los dos en la cama de Steve, el marine abrazando al rubio con la fuerza con la que te agarrarías a un salvavidas.

-Danno.

-¿Hmmmm?

-¿Esto es una cosa solo de hoy?

El policía se giró sin abandonar los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Tengo acaso aspecto de ser de los que buscan líos de una noche?

-No… pero… Tampoco tenías pinta de que te gustasen los hombres, o hubiese movido ficha mucho antes.

-¿Hubieses movido ficha? ¿Tú? Perdona, pero creo que el que movió ficha fui yo. Tú te limitabas a tener ensoñaciones en las que me arrancabas los pantalones… por cierto, me debes una cremallera. ¿Tenías que tirar así de ella?

-Estaba atascada

-Atascada, dice- protestó Danny poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Escúchame bien, porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez y quiero que te quede bien grabado en esa cabeza de roca tuya. Estoy loco por ti, desde hace tiempo, como deberías haber notado con las claras señales que te han sido enviadas, tales como: Uno; dejarte conducir mi coche. Dos; seguir siendo tu compañero a pesar de que me provocas un ataque cada vez que sacas algo del bolsillo. Tres; dejarte usar el apodo que me ha puesto mi hija. Cuatro….

Para el SEAL, todas esas razones eran más que suficientes, así que, sonriendo, se inclinó sobre él para silenciarlo con un beso.


End file.
